swaagamountainwolfdogtribefandomcom-20200216-history
Swaäga Mountain Wolfdog Tribe Wiki
Bite Down! First I welcome and thank you for even checking out this wiki page, we are trying to grow out the tribe in as many positive ways as possible.As well as that, to minimize confusion, I will be using this site as well as ANIMAL JAM, which is a National Geographic website, for more information, you can visit their sites, or other youtube videos on how to get started. If there is any confusion getting on or signing up a a character, you can contact me on my non-personal account, (coywolf18161@gmail.com). Do not forget, I am a person, will feelings, homework, school, drama and issues outside of your little invisible boundaries. To join, please click HERE, I will hand you a set of questions to join on this wiki! Animal jam user names will be listed, including our moderators, editors, admins etc. After completing the questions, if I have accepted your work, I will either tell you through animal jam, or through a gmail on my non personal account again, once accepted you can begin filling out the WolfDog Sign Ups Bio. WHICH IS HERE. Click HERE for bios, a's & q's. USERS TO COMMUNICATE/CONNECT WITH ON ANIMAL JAM: Admins: -Wolf18161 Co-Admins: -IF51 Moderators/Editors: -TBD Learn A Thing or Two I welcome you to the Swaäga Mountain Wolfdog Tribe. First off, it sounds weird to pronounce, but officially, it is pronounced SWAY-GA, and I know that doesn't match the way it's spelled, so I don't need any additional information on that, thanks. In this tribe, we take wolves, dogs, and other canine hybrids, including dingos, jackals and coyotes, but I'm afraid we do not take the african wild dogs, hyenas, things with abnormal pelage variations. The ranks widespread along this pack are- Alphas: They are the leaders, they do not have to be the most powerful, nor dominant, but they ARE the most respected and the highest rank in the pack itself, they choose decisions for everyone, its as simple as that. 2/4 Betas: This should be easy enough understand, usually the strongest, and the best chosen from the pack, they are intelligent, stalwart and alert in times of need, loyal and involved in decisions the pack makes. They are very trustworthy, and they know what they're doing, they are helpful, and they cannot take advantage of their rank, if so, they're rank will be taken away, they will be punished, and then given a new rank. 0/2 Subordinates: Average camp canine folk, they are omegas, fighters and hunters, i'm afraid their are no LEAD HUNTERS or FIGHTERS, these are ranks for every canine in the pack, and any will serve at this, they patrol, guard and hunt for the pack, unless specific conditions apply. These wolves can also be clever healers, there are no actual healing wolves in packs, so instead they will be subordinates, but they are comforting, they make you feel special, and protected. 0/UNLIMITED. Pups: Simple, they are small, and don't do much, after the age of 1 they are made subordinates with training and help to get through the first year of their life and new experiences. WHEN NEWBORN, remember newborns are blind and deaf when they are first born, only a few weeks after are they able to use their body parts functionally. We suggest not too many since this pack is very powerful, truculent and extraordinary. 0/6-8 Toys: The lowest rank in the pack, they are usually disregarded and messed with, THIS IS NOT FOR DRP. This rank is for some who cannot fight, too scared, weak or runt like, they are very unnecessary to the pack, but still stay as for extras if others start dying off. No messing around with these females and males, they are Rules: OOC and IC Rules: # Do not disrespect someone outside of the role-plays, we are all human beings, and we do care, some of us do not, but that gives you no right to tease or mess with them. # Do not act a rank you are not, or one you are incapable of, ranks can be switched, but only with direct, and in person permission from the alpha/leader/owner, (me). # Swearing is obviously not allowed on animal jam, BUT I will allow it on here, for reasons because not all of us are children, nor too innocent, though keep it to a minimum, to go along with that, the words I will DEFINITELY NOT TAKE is N***er, C*nt, Tw*t, d*ck or c*ck-other words are allowed, but I will not say them often. # Disrespecting me, an admin or a moderator, editors too, IS FINE, I do understand sometimes people get upset, or their grumpy once in a while, but please don't do it for attention, or don't spam the site with it, that becomes extremely annoying and vexatious. # Spam depends, on the role-player of course, which will now lead into rule number 6. # Vocabulary does not always mean, "The diminutive, stalwart, tenuous, floccose, carnivorous feminine canis lupus wondered around plainly, her atramentous pelage glowing as her exquisite and daunting dentures shown at the sun." First, a lot of people don't understand what the hell that means, second, it's too long, to say her claw like nails were showing in the sun, really, we do not need to know every single description about you as you stand there like a log, okay? The only vocabulary necessary is a few words, just interesting, and unique words to use, satin, stalwart, appalling, compassionate.. etc. Just a few words, and most of the time, I partially play advanced, an example- "The muscular mastiff had heard the snap in her tibia after slipping on serrated rock." Not too simple, but simple enough, yes? Also, I would love it if you could use grammar, punctuation and english properly. "", (), ,, ', ;, :. On animal jam please DO NOT say NN, QQ, Xx, to start off a sentence, and for the quotes replace it with, :, example- She muttered grumpily to herself before looking at the foe, :No, I did not steal your prey: she hissed. # In this pack I am only accepting dogs and wolves, no strange color variations, and no abnormal powers, MOST OF THIS TRIBE, is made up of wolves, but for example THE ALPHA, is a tibetan mastiff/caucasian shepherd, which is a dog. The Code is ROGUES. If you join as a wolf, you are MOST LIKELY to be an Iberian Wolf, you're roleplaying skills, and your history have to be specific for you to be a timber wolf, alaskan timber wolf, Ethiopian wolf, etc, though Arabian wolves are allowed, even though they're origins are very different, they still both live places where it is warm often. # Killing an OC IN OUR PACK, (ON ANIMAL JAM OR HERE), without his or her permission is not allowed, killing other animals, prey for example, is allowed, if they are acting as prey, (buck, deer, buffalo, cub, kit, rogue pup, rabbit, jack rabbit, bird, lizard etc), then you are allowed to kill the characters. It is not our problem if they look like that, and do not want to be attacked, they have dens, pillow room, and kind of the rest of JJAMMA to figure their stuff out. # Do NOT get involved with other's drama, if someone brings upon you an insult, or such, let me handle it, or we can all leave, people will starting saying "burn" "OHHHHH" "HAHA" on animal jam when an argument starts, if I am not on, either leave, or handle the argument with kindness. For example- "You are probably like, what two? Stop acting so immaturely. It's not if you're the one power playing." Your response should be simple, "Oh I'm sorry, were you still talking? I fell asleep, you're probably too arrogant to realize that though..." If they continue to bother you your next few moves should either to be move away, or respond with "YAWN" if they CONTINUE to bother you, report and block them, if it still continues, I suggest you change animals and hide for a while, unless you are willing to go somewhere else in the animal jam site. # ONE HUGE PROBLEM I have is girls, and guys, opposite gender crap, I understand of course, but NO DRP, as well as no falling for someone within the first day, you can have crushes of course, but mates? Not so far mister. Don't be attention hogging, don't be obnoxious, read the rules, and NO I will not give you a high rank when I meet you, I will suggest you that rank AFTER I have discussed it with the other alphas/owners, and we agree, and this will happen any time in the role-play, if we see a good role-player. Besides that HAVE FUN! PACK: The pack is tough, a rough and rumble kind of a pack, there is 0 tolerance for foolishness and silliness. Some are kind and caring, but that's extremely rare in a pack willing to kill for survival. Not much on this pack, the territory is near mountains, valleys, etc, there is a huge fresh water stream, pretty large actually that runs from the mountains, right through the edge of our territory, though on animal jam, the dens are different, also be aware that I DO have a personal life :). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse